In All My Wildest Dreams
by fireflydiamond
Summary: The Golden Trio accidentally bump into an American muggle who somehow ends up at Hogwarts. They are soon caught in a whirl of confusion, but little do they know that this girl will have a bigger role than they could imagine - in all their wildest dreams.


Disclaimer:  As you all already know, I do not own Harry Potter and all the other brilliant things JK Rowling came up with.  I own my stuff, and that's that.

A/N:  Ok, this story is re-uploaded.  It used to be called "The Dreamer's Magic", but I decided to change the title.  I deleted the other because the formatting was all screwed up, making it unreadable.  I've worked too hard on this story to let it go unread.  So here it is, fixed and ready!  Yay!

Claire:  
  
As she lay out on the warm grass down by the lake, she dreamed, but did not sleep. She dreamt of magic. How she longed for it. Claire Day was a strong believer in magic and myths. She dreamt of unicorns and flying broomsticks and dragons. She thought of castles and potions and spells. What she would give to fly. But as many had told her, these things did not exist. The closest thing she had to flying was having her head in the clouds. She sighed and turned on her side. She felt the warmth of the sun's rays dancing on her face. And soon she fell asleep.  
  
"Claire? CLAIRE!"  
  
"What?" Claire yawned."  
  
Her mother was looking her right in the eyes. "You fell asleep out here again. I think it's time to come inside. Dinner is ready."  
  
Claire smiled and got up. She ran to the old white house set by the lake. She was visiting her grandparents and she loved this house. They lived in the U.K., but Claire was visiting from America. She thought that being there and the presence of the house was so magical. Not to mention her grandmother's divine cooking.  
  
"Grandma, it smells like heaven in here," said Claire.  
  
"It should! I used the best essence of-" Claire's mother shot her a look- "vanilla."  
  
"Really? Well, it's just perfect."  
  
***********  
  
The next day, Claire and her family went canoeing out on the lake. They had gone at morning and the sun was setting, but they still hadn't reached the other side.   
  
"Wow," said Claire, "the lake is a lot bigger than it looks." And then she realized an island. It was very, very big. She noticed a small shack resting in the middle of it. She felt drawn towards the island, especially the shed, but she didn't know why. Then she found herself rowing towards it, her own curiosity drowning out her family's calls for her to come back. She landed on it and walked a long way 'till she finally reached the shack.  
  
Not knowing why her heart was racing, she opened the door and practically fainted. This was no shack that she had ever seen before. The inside looked more like a...castle. She stepped back out and looked up. There was no shack. A gigantic building stood high and proud above her head.  
  
Again she walked in and up the long stairs. She jumped as they began to move. She held on for dear life, but in awe. She almost felt like crying.  
'I knew it!' she thought and could have screamed. 'Finally!'  
  
She ran through the long corridors, happily not paying attention. Smack! She ran right into a person about her age. Claire pushed her shoulder-length brown hair out of her green eyes. She saw across from her a young boy with shaggy black hair. But what she was paying attention to was the oddly shaped scar on his forehead. His two friends helped him up.  
  
"You know, you should really watch where you're going," said the red-headed one.  
  
"Please be a bit more careful next time," said the brown haired girl.   
  
"Umm, where am I?" was all Claire managed to get out, still keeping her eyes on the boy in front of her.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," he said. "You're in the best Witchcraft and Wizardry school there is. Did you bump your head or something?"  
  
"Umm," she stammered, "No. Wait, did you say witchcraft and wizardry?"  
  
"Oh, crap," said the boy who she had come to find out to be Ron.  
  
"This can't be good," assured the girl called Hermione. "Are you a... a muggle?"  
  
"A what?!" asked Claire.   
  
The boy named Harry spoke this time. "Come with me."  
  
With pleasure, she let him lead her to a statue of a gargoyle.   
  
"Sherbert Lemon."  
  
The gargoyle opened and they walked up the steps.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here? Who is this?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I think that a muggle got in here."  
  
The old man gave a serious, but pleasant look at a Claire. "What is you name?"  
  
"Claire...Claire Day."  
  
"Looks like you've stumbled upon our little secret. Can't do anything about it now can we? Well, you'll have to stay here... for now. Miss Granger, might I see you for a moment?"  
  
Hermione went to his desk and talked quietly with him.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Claire asked as she pointed to Harry's scar.   
  
"Hey Harry, finally you've got someone who doesn't know who you are!" Ron laughed.  
  
"It's a long story. You're probably going to stay in the girls' dormitory. Don't worry. Tomorrow, the three of us will help you out." And Harry gave a smile that made Claire automatically smile back.  
  
"Claire," said Dumbledore. "Go with Miss Granger. She will take you to your sleeping area."  
  
And the three of them lead her out. But the weirdest part was that Claire was not shocked by anything she saw. They knew it was normal. She knew it her whole life.


End file.
